Dakrness Falls
by Twilight Warrior 627
Summary: This is a story of nine kids who discover that their peaceful beautiful island holds a dangerous secret that has been unearthed by a dark and mysterious force.


Darkness Falls

- This is a story I made for my Literature class. The idea was to come up with a story that had that Thriller kind of feel to the story. To anyone who reads it I hope you enjoy it.

This is the story of an island. This is an island where everyday is like paradise. The island is known as Lucrecia. It is this island where Brian, Jainae, Hakim, Kery, Royce, Fifina, Stalin, Sheridan, and Gavin call home. Unfortunately, this island holds a secret so dark, that it was never unearthed, until now. The story begins with the nine friends at the shore on the east side of the island. After hanging out all day, it gets late and they decide to head home. However Gavin decides to have his own late night plans. He decides to head to the southern part of the island.

Gavin-"Dang. It sure is dark out here. What the?! When did it get so cold?! And why is it so foggy?!"

Gavin treads further and further into the darkness of the southern tip. He suddenly finds himself in a dark forest. The sound of the owl's hoots and the bird wings flapping begins to frighten him.

Gavin-"Maybe I should head back."

Suddenly, a weird low sonic wave erupts in the island! A sound so loud it barely broke the sound barrier of the island!

Gavin-"What was that?!"

As he continues on through the forest, he spots a strange figure dash by the trees. An unnatural, inhuman screeching is followed after the figure disappears. Gavin spots a dark cave. The screeching gets louder and louder the closer he gets.

Gavin-"Hello. Is someone in there?"

Then, a strange, black, mishapened arm reaches out and grabs him!

Gavin-"Whoa! What is…….. Wait! Stop!! I only have one of those!! No!! NO!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Gavin is pulled into the mysterious cave. All that is left is a drop of his blood.

The next day the remaining eight children head to the center of the island to have fun. However, they find that Gavin is not with them.

Jainae-"Hey. Where's Gavin?"

Royce-"He's probably back at his place stuffing his face with food."

Sheridan-"Yeah. Maybe we should wait for him."

Brian-"I don't know. What if he didn't make it?"

Hakim-"What are you worried about?"

Brian-"Last night, I heard something really weird. It was like a low echo wave erupted or something."

Kery-"You heard it too?"

Fifina-"You too?"

Stalin-"Wait a minute, we all heard it and at the same time?"

Everybody-"Yeah."

Brian-"Something's not right. We'd better look for him."

And so the eight friends went in directions in search of their missing friend. Their search, unfortunately, was in vain. No matter where they went, no one had seen or heard from him.

Brian-"How'd it go?"

Sheridan-"We didn't find out anything."

Hakim-"How could he just disappear like that?'

Royce-"Yeah. It doesn't make any sense."

Kery-"You don't think he was kidnapped, do you?"

Stalin-"If he did then we'd all know about."

Fifina-"Wait. It was late when we went home last night. Knowing Gavin, he would've made some late-night plans. So he must've gone somewhere that no one ever goes."

Jainae- "He must've gone to the south-side of the island."

Brian- "Well, we're going to have to search for him now."

Later that night, the eight kids sneak to the south-side of the island to find their missing friend. While looking for him, they were surviving a torrent of rain. They soon came upon the forest that Gavin wandered into. They went deeper and deeper into the forest to locate him. No sooner, did they find the cave and the blood left by Gavin.

Brian-"Over here! Look. It's blood. It's still wet but barely."

Jainae-"Do you think it's Gavin's blood?"

Hakim-"If it is then it's the only clue we have."

Sheridan-"If some of his blood was left behind, then someone must've gotten him."

Royce-"Either someone or something."

Fifina-"We may have to go in to find him."

Stalin-"She's right."

Kery-"Let's get started."

The eight friends traversed into the cave. They were deep in the cave from the light of day. When they looked on the cave floor, they saw a trail of Gavin's blood. They dreaded the fact that it would lead to who or whatever took him. Then the same sonic echo wave erupted like the one from last night! They went in further unflinching. Then came an unnatural, inhuman screeching and bats flew out of the cave. They finally reached the source of the screeching following the trail of blood. When they looked up, they found a horrible, disfigured, mishapened, black creature. They were all aghast. What was worse is that the creature looked like Gavin.

Jainae-"Gavin! What happened to you??!!"

Brian-"Jainae! Get away from that thing!!"

Sheridan-"I'd like to suggest an island retreat."

Stalin-"What the heck does that mean?!"

Fifina-"She means RUN MAN RUN!!!!!"

The eight friends ran past the black monster and further into the cave.

Brian-"We have to get out of here now!!!"

Kery-"How can we with that thing running after us?!"

Brian-"If that thing looks like Gavin, then the real Gavin is here somewhere! We just have to keep running!"

The kids went running further and further into the cave while following the trail of Gavin's blood. When the trail came to an end, they found Gavin clung to the wall.

Fifina-"That thing is coming this way!!!!"

Brian-"Get some rocks and make sure it doesn't come this way! Royce, Stalin, help me get Gavin out!!! Now PULL!!!"

With five of the friends fending the strange creature off, the remaining three freed Gavin from his prison. The creature suddenly disappeared.

Jainae-"Gavin, are you alright?"

Gavin-"I am now."

Royce-"What was that thing?

Gavin-"I don't know. Al I remember was coming near this cave when this arm came out and grabbed me. Next thing I know, this huge, black, wiggly thing is looking at me. Then he makes some kind of clone of me and I'm knocked on conscious. Then you y'all came and freed me."

Sheridan-"What do you think it was?"

Brian-"Who knows. But I don't think we've seen the last of it. Let's get out of here."

A few days passed ever since the group of friends were reunited. As those days passed, a tech company was being built in the center of the island. While this is going on, more people have disappeared on the south-side of the island. The nine friends become filled with worry after the events that unfolded days before construction began. Later that night, they meet at the shore.

Brian-"Okay. We all know that this can't be a coincidence."

Sheridan-"Brian's right."

Royce-"I agree. Gavin gets kidnapped by those weird creatures, and after we save him, this tech company is being built."

Jainae-"What's even weirder is the fact that everyone knows what happened but they're letting the company being built like nothing happened."

Stalin-"Then that means that the president, Darius Rangel, knows something."

Kery-"The only question is what 'is it that he may know?'."

Hakim-"Whatever it is, it's something big. And we have to find out what."

Fifina-"It's not like he's just going to tell us what he may know."

Gavin-"Then we'll have to sneak in and find out."

Hours later, they met again in front of Rangel Enterprises.

Gavin-"Alright. I've done a full search of the building and I found a way to get in undetected."

Brian-"My first guess is through the roof, right?"

Gavin-"Exactly. No one will see us since they don't have cameras there. After that, we have to sneak around till we find his office. They only keep cameras in key restricted areas. That's probably where the information on those things are. Now let's go."

The kids climbed to the roof and through a ventilation shaft. After they landed in the back of the building, they snuck around looking for even the smallest sign of anything strange. They noticed experiments with some sort of radiation that gave off a blue glow. They finally came upon Rangel, who was witnessing an experiment on what seemed to be a giant black creature.

Brian-"Gavin, you alright?"

Gavin-"That's the thing that grabbed me."

Rangel-"So how's the experiment going?"

Scientist-"So far, so good sir. In this containment unit, the darkling can't escape."

Darkling-"I have a name. It's Ilon."

Rangel-"I don't care what your name is. All I care about is that you have my army. If you don't, I'll kill you with the daylight bullets. Lock the containment unit. It's time we turn in."

He turned the lights off and left. Everywhere, everyone was leaving. Soon the entire building was empty.

Gavin-"Alright, now we can take those weapons and kill those things."

They went back and found all the weapons they could.

Brian-"Hey, maybe this rocket launcher will be of good help."

Royce-"Dude! We're not trying to blow the building to smithereens!"

Brian-"You never know."

Sheridan-"I thought of something. If he's working with that darkling, then maybe he's built a way back to that cave."

Kery-"She's right. We have to find it."

They headed to the south wing of the building.

Royce-"This must be the tram to the cave."

Stalin-"No time like the present. Let's go."

They got on and rode into the center of the cave. When it stopped, they readied their weapons and marched into the cave. When they reach the center of the cave, they saw the people of the island clung to the wall. They shot them off and told them to head for the exit by the tram.

Brian-"I suppose next we have to find Ilon."

Gavin-"That's right. Be careful. If you spot one, just shoot it. These things are weak against daylight."

They went further into the cave until they came upon Ilon.

Ilon-"Well, well. What do we have here? A group of brats come to save the world?!"

Brian-"You may be kidding, but we're not! We know what these weapons can do!"

Ilon-"Is that so?! Well then prove it!!!!!!!"

Ilon summoned a massive army of darklings to kill them.

Gavin-"ATTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!"

The nine friends went ballistic and began killing the darklings with no problem. When Brian cleared a way to Ilon, he saw the dark heart that kept him alive. He began shooting at it but it had no affect on Ilon.

Ilon-"HA HA! You pathetic fool! You can't kill me with those pathetic bullets! I am the heart of all darkness!"

Brian loaded the rocket launcher and aimed at Ilon's heart.

Brian-"Yeah?! Well it's time you saw the light!!!"

The rocket was fired and then Ilon began to fade into oblivion. He was gone. The cave began to crumble. The kids began to run out trying to get away. They all made it out in one peace.

Brian-"We did it!!!"

Gavin-"It's over!!!!!"

Sheridan-"Our home is safe. We can rest with ease now."

Everybody-"YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

And so the nine teenagers were honored for their heroic efforts and bravery. This was the story of the falls of darkness.


End file.
